User blog:BobTheDoctor27/July 2013 Update
New Chapters *''Falling in the Black'' (Chapter 13) *''Night of the Long Knives'' (Part 1) *''Zero Hour Sneak Preview'' My July Unfortunately, there's not a lot to report this month. Just like last month, and the month before, I've been doing part time work at my summer job as a kitchen hand in a garden center cafe. I've started a routine of bringing a notebook to work and jotting down story notes and ideas in my breaks. With little to worry about and another two months left of summer, I am pretty laid back. For the first time in years I can honestly say that I am enjoying my summer holiday, though working five days a week makes me feel like I don't have any summer at all. I seem to have swapped school for work. DX Story Updates ''Falling in the Black Another chapter has been posted, featuring Toa Santis' battle with Caliga and the death of Krennato. Seeing as ''Falling in the Black is all one big reference back to the 2001, 2002, 2003 and 2006 Sagas, this most recent chapter has been a nice re-imagining of the search for the Mask of Life and some of my finest writing. Additionally, after a leave of absence to focus on schoolwork, Abc8920 has returned to activity and is going to work on a sub plot involving Santis and Caliga as well as the final installment, Chapter 16. All is looking good at the moment and Falling in the Black should reach completion relatively soon. On a final note, some people have been asking me about a change in the most recent chapter. Initially, I had planned to have Bohrok X lead the Bohrok out to capture Torlo's group. However, seeing as Bohrok X's Dalek-like appearance sparked off something of a mixed reaction, I'm going to give the creation a revamp and delay his appearance. Thus, Nuhvok Kal replaced him in the chapter. ''Zero Hour Every night I work on typing up script snippets into each different Act. In the mornings I print them off and put aside my mum's camera, the figures I will need for the shooting, and a memory card, then go off to work. When I return at around 6pm I usually get changed, grab my stuff and head outside to film some more of ''Zero Hour. Thus far, it's going quite well. However, Jekkai seems to be in a pretty sorry state. This month he's lost three fingers in the stream and I'm down to my last six Exo Force fingers. :/ By this point, I think it's quite obvious that he gets thrown down the waterfall in the comic, as well as in the written backstory. Also, in case you missed it, I've posted a Sneak Peak at Zero Hour, starring Cobarox and Carnac. While I'm happy with the feedback that I've gotten so far and many kind comments have been made about my work so far, I believe I've only had three different users voicing opinions to me. Not to be greedy but I think it would be nice to get a couple of other people's thoughts on the chapter early on so any changes I need to make can be made in time for Zero Hour's publication. That being said, Zero Hour will have many links to different parts of my story that people may not get. So, with each Act, I will be releasing a blog post with commentary on all the bits that may have been missed. :P Who would win in a fight? Makuta Karabak Toa Thode Glonor's little finger ''Night of the Long Knives For those Recent Changes Junkies observant followers of my actions, you may also have noticed that I started a new story called ''Night of the Long Knives, which is going to be an entry for Vorred's Writing Contest. Now, the story takes place during the early chapters of Uprising and, from what I have planned, it's going to stretch on into a nice little short story of around 4 short chapters. The writing is a lot simpler and less graphic from the content that I usually include and, but, in a sense it's also uniquely more adult. Night of the Long Knives is a fantasy story revolving around what Merall, Chaeus, Brorag and Dorvan while their teammates were protecting the Farside Village. The first chapter is already up and I strongly recommend reading it. It's quite reminiscent of the Toa Nuva back in 2003 and was a hugely fun piece of fiction to write. :D The Warbound Last month, I revealed that there would be a new Toa Team coming into the story in Judgment Day. Of course, this means that there is no question about the fact that some Matoran creations of mine will become Toa. At the moment, my priority for building MOCs involves The Warbound and, presently, there are five Toa in the team and a nice gender balance. Additionally, two members of the team have already been constructed. The revelation of The Warbound was something of a Comic Con Revelation as far as my story goes. But, I released the information at the height of a very detailed discussion about Glonor and his role in my story. Of course, it should be no doubt that Glonor is being considered for the team and would be a more than acceptable candidate. However, many people argue that Glonor should remain a Matoran and that part of his charm as a character comes from the fact that he still managed to outshine Tollubo and his Toa Dream Team in spite of not being a Toa. Many people picked up on the "You don't have to be a Toa to be a hero" motto reminiscent from 2006 that I tried to include in Frozen Calling. But, while the debate seems to have ended, it's still an interesting topic. Personally, I am on the fence. There is no reason why Glonor could not apply his unique fighting style to his new body as a Toa, but I agree that he would lose his Matoran hero appeal. Toa Glonor. Yay or Nay? Yay! Nay! Just think, we could have a Range, Toa of AWESOME, and Glonor, Toa of AWESOME, team-up! :D Vorred Appreciation Day On a side note, I wanted to give Vorred a very special mention this month, and that's not just because I've gotten totally immersed in his storyline lately. :P Vorred is an incredibly kind and hard working user who has contributed to this site in a whole multitude of different ways. His Uprising and Patriots sagas have been more than inspiring to me and he is an unbelievable original and talented comic book creator. In case you haven't heard of him, which I doubt seeing how popular his Writing Contest and use of Blog Posts have made him lately, Vorred is the first member of our community to publish a story entirely in the form of comics. And the unique manner in which he does this is extremely reminiscent of the original BIONICLE storyline. Using old builds, bright colors, and - most importantly of all - setting his comics in an outdoor environment. I'm sure all of the people reading this have, at once point in their childhood, taken a BIONICLE out into their garden on a hot summer's day. I know I have. :P Seeing his recolored Toa Nuva and admiring his wonderful use of the environment around him is evocative of an extremely enticing, nostalgic image which rekindles a child-like passion within all readers. Until I read Uprising I'd lost me appreciation for the Toa Mata/Nuva styled origins of BIONICLE. I feel that his familiar, personal approach to BIONICLE fan fiction is truly revitalizing and I hope that many people can take inspiration from his works. Keep up the awesome work, Vorred. And know that CBW wouldn't know what to do without you. :P Is Vorred awesome? Yes. Yes. Hey! This poll is fixed... but I'd still vote Yes. Discussion Topics Well, it looks like another blog post draws to a close. But, before I got, I have a couple of other Discussion Topics that I would be very grateful to see people discuss in the comments... if you have time, that is. :P Remember, I read every comment and I get a lot of my ideas for future storylines from the feedback that I get. So don't hold back. *In the image to the right of this comment, Jekkai is standing over the grave of an ally. Who do you think this deceased ally is? **Bonus question: Who do you want this deceased ally to be? *Which Matoran creation of mine do you think would make the most interesting Toa? *What changes do you think Vilnius will bring to Metru-Nui now that he's its ruler? *Which Core BIONICLE Universe counterpart do you want to see appear in the Fractures Universe? *One of the Matoran in either Zero Hour or Falling in the Black is secretly Glonor's Fractures Universe Counterpart... Based on what we know of the characters, which Matoran creation appearing in either of those stories do you think is most likely to be Glonor? Remember, it's an alternative reality. Glonor doesn't have to be male and he doesn't have to wear an Iden or white armor. I have now officially run out of things to say... have a great month! XD See you all in August! :D